


i don't mean to be selfish but i want you all to myself

by SANAKEING



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Seulrene, btw seungwan isn't rly in this but she's mentioned a few times so, but she's seulgi's bff, idol seulgi, joyri - Freeform, like actual caps n stuff, little to no angst, model joohyun, model sooyoung, never before have i-, not much joyri tbh, sers is she ok, seulgi is awkward, short probs, they meet at a modeling event uwu, uhhh, yerim is an idol i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANAKEING/pseuds/SANAKEING
Summary: Seulgi laughed at the presence of the man, then shook her head in an attempt to block out the worry. He began approach her, smiling in a way that made her shiver and walk swiftly away from her spot. Seulgi’s first instinct was to run, of course, but she knew that wouldn't work well. So she did the next thing that came to her mind. Immediately she grabbed the arm of the girl standing near her, who she didn't know at all, only that the woman was a pretty famous model. Seulgi pulled her close and kissed her, right as he confidently strode up to her.





	i don't mean to be selfish but i want you all to myself

Seulgi laughed at the presence of the man, then shook her head in an attempt to block out the worry. He began approach her, smiling in a way that made her shiver and walk swiftly away from her spot. Seulgi’s first instinct was to run, of course, but she knew that wouldn't work well. Not only would it potentially cause a controversy, but she knew just how fast he could run. So she did the next thing that came to her mind. Immediately she grabbed the arm of the girl standing near her, who she didn't know at all, only that the woman was a pretty famous model. Seulgi pulled her close and kissed her, right as he confidently strode up to her. When he saw the scene in front of him, he turned pale and quickly backed off to flirt with another oblivious victim. 

They separated then, and the woman chuckled lightly. “At least take me out for dinner first, damn.” Seulgi was sprinkled with pink, trying to look natural. “Sorry about that,” she managed. “That was my ‘ex’, you could say.” The other nodded, and Seulgi swooned at how absolutely gorgeous she was. “My name is Bae Joohyun, though if you ever so me in magazines it will probably say Irene. I thought you were worthy of knowing my real name.” She then winked, and her heart fluttered wildly, and she stuttered out a response. “Kang Seulgi. If you ever see me anywhere, it’ll probably just say Seulgi. I’m an idol?” She was screaming on the inside at her own awkwardness, but was able to look somewhat calm. “Yeah, I knew I recognized you. Why are you here though? This is a modeling event.” Seulgi shrugged. 

“I don't know, my company told me to. My good friend Yerim is here too, as my plus one, though our company probably wanted her to come anyway. You with someone?” “Over there, you see that tall girl? That’s my friend Sooyoung.” Seulgi strained her eyes to view her clearly, and when she finally could, she realized that the female she was standing next to was none other than Yerim herself. they seemed like they were getting along quite well. “Wow, what a coincidence. Her, next to Sooyoung, is Yerim.” Joohyun giggled, a golden sound to the her ears. “Fate is the only explanation for this, Seulgi.” She jokingly spoke light, a teasing glint in words that Seulgi knew she should have let pass, yet dwindled on nonetheless. “Maybe so, Joohyun.” 

The two ended up going for coffee the next day, after a pleasant rest of the evening. That inevitably meant a ton of cameras in their faces and far to many reporters to even be let into the building. They went to a small cafe that Seulgi loved, claiming that she went during her trainee days when she was upset, or sometimes just thirsty. It was a place she prefered to go alone to, and had only ever brought one person, that being Yerim. But somehow, she felt natural bringing Joohyun, and it warmed her in a way that was indescribable, a harmony almost as beautiful as the older girl herself. 

Seulgi hated cliches, but somehow she was in one. If you had told her she was going to fall in love with a woman at first sight, or in this case, kiss, she would have laughed in your face and called you stupid. Then, of course, look around to make sure her manager hadn’t heard that, to then scold her. An idol must always be polite, he would say, a phrase that made Seulgi’s blood boil because, isn’t she really just another person who likes to sing and dance, enough so she decided to do it for living? 

She’s so limited to everything, she was surprised when she was allowed to date, even though she knew her company only let her for clout. Male idols were more popular and made more income, so relating to one, especially from another company, could either be a great business opportunity or a huge mess. Sadly, it was the latter, though mostly only for her was it a disaster. It was then when Seulgi made the choice of, ‘fuck it I hate all males’, or something along those lines, which she sent to Yerim at exactly 3.49 AM. 

So she was not used to making friends with someone, her only good friendship that was really active being Yerim. Seulgi found herself to be extremely clumsy when sparking conversation, asking vague and silly questions in recovery to her prodding at personal, borderline disrespectful questions. ‘Kang Seulgi is a big gay mess! Kang Seulgi, you sure are one hell of a mess!’ Yerim had repeated, teasing her endlessly after the older shares what had happened to her with Joohyun. Only then did she realize just how accurate it is, as she was tumbling over her words, like salt on the wound. 

Yet Joohyun didn’t seem to mind, even murmuring something about it being cute here and there. “I’m really trying here!” Seulgi says, pouting, while the other girl continues to laugh at her. “This is bullying.” She settles, crossing her arms as a final act of unhappy acceptance. Joohyun feigns worry, still chuckling, as she nods. “There are people you can talk to, they can help you.” She says, and Seulgi lets out a non-idol appropriate snort. “The fuck are you talking about? I know a place with hair dye down the street.” And as Joohyun laughs her ass off, Seulgi thinks that just maybe, this was the best mistake of her life. 

“Damn, you are really falling for her, unnie,” Yerim prods, and Seulgi groans, shaking her head as she hits the younger. “But who was the one talking about Sooyoung all this morning?” And Yerim stomps off at that, leaving her to think about what she’d said. Joohyun was someone whom she accidently kissed and it was funny, right, so they became friends. Normal enough.

Joohyun was someone with gleaming, dark eyes, that Seulgi thinks she could stare into and never get bored, never distracted, because even if they are a plain brown, they’re so deep and perfect orbs full of everything Seulgi wants to know until the end. Her lips were suited for any color, be it pink or black, filled even and smooth. She could kiss those lips for eternity, they would slot with hers and it would be just them two forever. But fuck how beautiful she was, because she was a model, that’s why Seulgi thinks she’s everything she’s ever wished for. 

Yet her personality crumbles all of it, Joohyun is nice and funny and playful, and god, she’s been all that and they known each other for what, two days? Seulgi can’t even think of how wonderful she’ll be in the future, when she knows all about the older, her life, what she loves, her hobbies, her family. Maybe she knew when they locked eyes, before the kiss, or maybe she still doesn’t know. But Seulgi is in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i deleted my other thingie on here so here's an actual fic not just me being depressed! yay lets hope i don't forget abt this. enjoy loves xx


End file.
